


To Be Honest

by mykindofchaos



Category: American Actor RPF, Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Board Games, Corny, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykindofchaos/pseuds/mykindofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know man, I am pretty sure that you’re cheating.”</p><p>She laughs, throwing her head back as if it’s the most pleasurable thing she’s experienced. It probably is, but for my ego I am sure hoping it’s not.</p><p>“It’s not my fault that you suck at this game,” she teases me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wrote this in three hours.

“I don’t know man, I am pretty sure that you’re cheating.”

She laughs, throwing her head back as if it’s the most pleasurable thing she’s experienced. It probably is, but for my ego I am sure hoping it’s not.

“It’s not my fault that you suck at this game,” she teases me, counting the money that she has collected from me in the last half hour of this game of Monopoly. She speaks the truth; I haven’t met anyone who is as strategic as her, not even my brother Connor. She’s just lucky that I am not a sore loser.

“I don’t suck at this game…you’re just too fucking good. I kinda hate you for that.” I joke.

She shrugs. “I guess you can’t love me for everything,” she smiles brightly, and I can feel it tug my heart strings. “Like I have something that I hate about you too.” She says.

“You do?” I ask, surprised out of my little daydream I was having of her.

“Of course.” She replies, as if I’m supposed to know this. “I hate that you always have to dip your little hand into my McDonalds fries. All the time, even though I always ask if you want some before I order and you say no.”

I open and close my mouth a few times before I close it, finally able to form words. “But…you never said anything about it. For three years I’ve been doing this to you, and I honestly thought you didn’t mind but you’ve hated it all along?”

“Yep.” She smiles.

“And you never said anything?” I sit up.

“No. As much as I hated it you were actually fucking adorable.”

“Oh my god.” I chuckle. “You sure are something, you know that right?”

She just grins at me. I sit up, not caring about the game anymore and I come up with an idea. It wasn’t like I was ever going to win this game anyway.

“Well, since we’re being honest with each other, let’s play a game of ’To Be Honest’.”

She laughs hard. “Really? That’s the best name you can come up with?”

“Shut up.” I whine, laughing with her despite feeling the heat crawl up my neck.

“Hold on, I think we need a bottle of wine for this game of yours.” She moves to stand up, but I quickly stop her by her hand and pull her to me, and I stare into her pools of chocolatey brown that are shining bright as always. I bring her face close to mine and kiss her.

“I love you, you know that right?” I tell her, meaningfully. Her smile falters a little, as if what I just said is making her nervous.

“I know you do,” she says softly. “Is there something going on?” Now she looks worried. I kiss her again, hoping to diminish the worry from her.

“Nothing that you need to worry about, babe.”

The corners of her mouth turn upwards again. “Okay,” she says. “Don’t scare me like that. And I love you too.” She lays one on me this time. She stands up and walks away to the kitchen, coming back a minute later with a bottle of red wine and two goblets.

She’s giggling. She plops herself down on the floor again and puts everything down, handing me the bottle and the corkscrew. “So, are there any rules to this game?” she asks as I busy open up our drink.

“We have to be brutally honest, no matter what. It can be stuff we love about one another or absolutely hate. I doubt we’ll be hurting each other’s feelings because let’s be real, we’re made for each other.” She snorts. I give her a playful glare. I pull the cork out easily. I pour the wine into each glass, filling them both halfway before I put the bottle to the side. “Alright, you go first.”

“Okay,” she shifts, biting her lip in thought. “Alright, I’ll start with what I love about you.” She grins. “I love -”

“-Nope.” I stop her. “You have to start with ‘To be honest’, then we know it’s the honest truth.” I instruct her. She rolls her eyes playfully. 

“Fine. To be honest, I love it when you make my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, because you know the exact peanut butter to jelly ratio to make it so good.”

“Aww, I’m pretty chaffed about that to be honest. That’s what I made for you on our first date.”

“Yep, and it was delicious. Now your turn.” Man, she’s excited about this game.

“Uhm…to be honest I love the way you always sing in the shower in the morning. Especially because you sing one of my favorite songs.”

“Really? Dancing In the Moonlight is your favorite song?”

“One of,” I correct her. “Top five, definitely.”

“Aww, I’m glad that I get your morning going. I actually love this game, I’m learning some new things about you.”

“It’s great, right?” I say excitedly. “You go. Something you hate.”

She purses her lips. I don’t know if she realizes how adorable she looks when she’s deep in thought. Her lips will be pressed tightly together, pouting a little, with her nose wrinkled a bit and her long eyelashes almost touching each other.

“To be honest, I hate it that you won’t let me take care you when you’re sick. I mean what kind of man are you?”

“You want to actually ‘baby’ me when I am sick? Do you know what a miserable tart I am when I’m sick?”

“Remember when you had pneumonia, before I moved in, and you wouldn’t let me see you that whole week? It was kinda terrible for me, because I really wanted to make sure you were okay. And while I’m at it, to be honest that’s one of the reasons why I didn’t hesitate when you asked me to move in with you.”

“You’re so weird!”

“What?” she laughs. “It’s the doctor in me.”

“You’re a veterinarian! Driver’s vet!”

“Still applies.”

I shake my head. Sometimes I wonder about my lady. “Alright…to be honest I hate it when you cook rice.”

“Oh fuck you, do you know how hard it is to make rice?”

I throw my head back and laugh hard, knowing just how much she hates making rice, even though I’ve often told her that she never needs to worry about cooking it. She either always puts too much water and then it becomes very mushy, or she doesn’t put enough at all and it’s hard and burned at the bottom.

“Why do you think I always tell you that you don’t need to make it?”

“I’m trying to be domestic,” she says, and I don’t miss the ‘bitch’ she says under her breath. I just snicker, knowing she’s just being an ass. A cute one at that.

We keep on playing, revealing new truths to each other. Some of them we coo at like idiots and some we bicker about because they are on the borderline of offensive. And we seem to be more emotional the more we drink.

I notice that we’re already now three quarters through the bottle, and I realize that we’ve playing for a while and I am actually starting to feel a little drunk. Or rather strongly tipsy. I look at Crystal; her eyes are glowing which only means she drunk. Yet somehow, she is still able to look so innocent, more like a curious child than a twenty-four year old tipsy woman. One more time, I lean over and kiss her, before I take my turn again.

“To be honest, I love you so much and I want to marry you.”

She starts choking on her wine. Clearly she wasn’t drunk enough to miss that. I put my glass down and take hers from her hands, putting it down too and pat her back. When she starts calming down and lets out a burp, I sit back again, nervously watching her.

“Sorry, I thought I heard you say you want to marry me.” She gasps. I just stare at her. “You did, didn’t you?”

I nod, but barely. She sits stock still, staring at me like a statue. Then after what felt like the longest ten seconds of my life, her eyes widen and so does her jaw.

“Are you serious?” I just grin at her. Next thing I know I’m knocked down onto my back, I hear the glasses topple over too. I know once she’s over her excitement, Crystal is going to be upset about the stain in the carpet but right now, I couldn’t care less about anything but the fact that she’s on me all over my face.

“To be honest, I want to marry you too.” She squeals. “Holy shit dude! And you say I’m weird. Do you even have a ring? Was this planned?” She’s still lying on top of me, not seeming as if she’s going to move off soon. Not that I mind.

“It’s upstairs in my underwear drawer.” I tell her and she laughs. “I just didn’t know how I was going to ask you until I thought of this game.”

She kisses me. “To be honest, it’s pretty perfect.”

“Okay, you can stop now.”

“Not a chance.”


End file.
